Diaries of Different Hetalians
by DarkArrow6
Summary: Just some random diary pages from different Hetalia characters. I will take some requests of character. Oh and I am very paranoid so the rating might be a little high.
1. page 1

**So I thought It would be fun to have a bunch of "diary" pages from Hetalia. Keep in mind they are random and have no meaning to each other. They are just what I would think they would put into a diary or a journal with random situations/conflicts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>France Diary Page:<em>

Dear Diary,

I know I annoy Iggy a lot. Some days I really try not to get under his skin. Then there are the days where it is fun to annoy the crap out of him. But…then there are the days I have ulterior motives for fighting him. This motive is not to annoy him for fun for him at all. No, it is a bit of a sneaky and selfish reason…

You see, I piss him off just to feel his hands on my skin.

Yours truly,

France


	2. page 2

**Here goes another…**

* * *

><p><em>Canada Diary Page:<em>

Dear diary,

Why can't I ever remember the name of my bear? Is its komojiko…Kimajiro? Or is it just kuma? I have no idea. I guess it's fair since he doesn't remember mine either. You know what? I should probably write down his name next time he tells me. Then I could keep it in my pocket and look so I never forget.

But, seriously I think my memory needs to be checked…..haha?

Your friend,

Canada


	3. page 3

**Oh and I don't own any Hetalia characters. There that's out of the way. Yeah, sorry only one page today.**

* * *

><p><em>Spain's Diary:<em>

Dear Diary,

Today I was overrun with baby sea turtles again. This time though Romano wasn't with me. I think I am a magnet for those adorable creatures. They were just so cute! Some of them climbed up my leg and onto the rest of my body including my head. How could I say no to such adorableness?

The only bad part was that Prussia walked in at that moment and began calling me the King of Turtles. It was not long afterwards that France heard from Prussia and started calling me that name as well. I wonder how long it will take for them to stop….

Yours,

Spain

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this one was good, but please people I need ideas of which nations to write with. The rest will come to me. Otherwise...it will only be a page at a time and these are pretty short.<br>**


	4. page 4

**Alright here's a request. Sorry it is a bit depressing**

* * *

><p><em>Romano's Diary Page:<em>

Dear Diary,

I am really sick of it! My brother, Italy always got all the attention and everything he wanted. Why? I am Italy also. Just because he can draw and I can't doesn't mean he should get all the attention. At least Spain would get me what I wanted and would sometimes care. But, no, not my brother, he cares more for the potato bastard…

On the bright side there are a lot of tomatoes this year. All are very red and juicy.

I'm going to eat some of those tomatoes,

Romano


	5. page 5

**Here's the request for pur/hun. Hopefully I did alright...**

* * *

><p><em>Hungary's diary page:<em>

Dear Diary,

Today Prussia came to visit. It's not that I don't like his visits…we were friends once….but sometimes he is a bit aggravating. I swear he was raised by apes under a rock. He can be rude and crude. Yet, he does have some good points….

Today, we got into an argument. It went so far as to be brandishing a frying pan over my head threatening him. He was acting weird. Normally he would back of win I started swinging around the pan. Instead he stepped towards me throwing me off. He backed me into the wall staring instensely into my eyes. We were there standing until he kissed me! I am still flustered and a bit freaked out.

Your best friend,

Hungary


	6. page 6

**Ha, this one was I just felt like writing it is not a request.**

* * *

><p><em>Chibi England's diary page:<em>

Dear Diary,

Scotland over heard me talking to Ms. Fairy. He didn't say anything but I know he knows that I am not crazy. I know because I heard him talking to a unicorn. Then after talking with the unicorn he was riding it!

The next day I was talking to Ms. Fairy again. I heard some one's footsteps behind me. This time it wasn't Scotland. It was actually France. France didn't say anything either he just pulled me away. I don't if he saw her or not. When I asked he avoided the question.

From,

Iggy

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder if you have an idea of a page, please leave a comment. By the way I will do repeats of a character if asked, no more than 3 of that character so choose wisely. :)<br>**


	7. SPECIAL

**This story is specially made for me and my friend ****kitty280997 . She wanted me to post it so I did. I said they would be random. England will have an official page requested or if I want to post one of his.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>England's Unofficial diary page:<em>

Dear Diary,

France I found two girls passed out on the sidewalk in front of us. One was straight haired and had a necklace that looked like Flying Mint Bunny. The other had curly hair and was holding what I believe what is called a mochi. I couldn't tell who the mochi was of. Anyways, both are brunettes.

Worried France and I moved them to my house where they current lay on my bed. They are still very unconscious. I wonder what will happen when they wake up.

Sincerely yours,

England


End file.
